Holy Ring
The is a golden ring, of varying size and shape, that is worn by several and marks them as Holy-species Digimon. These rings give the Digimon great power relative to their holiness and where they are worn, but if the Digimon loses its holiness, either by falling from grace like Cherubimon (Evil) or by being possessed like Tapirmon in Digimon Frontier, it also loses its Holy Rings. Holy Rings are inscribed with DigiCode which reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Fiction ''Digimon Adventure'' 's Holy Ring, which she also calls her "tail ring", gives her the power of a Champion; without it she is as weak as a Rookie. During her time as Myotismon's henchman, the ring also allows her to animate the stone statues of Devidramon in his castle to life, though it is unclear if this ability is part of the ring's innate power. It is also known that Myotismon had studied its properties at one point, which he claims to use it for the creation of the Dark Ring. Late, during the Digimon Emperor's initial invasion against the Digital World, the ring protects Gatomon from the enslavement power of the Dark Rings, but she soon loses her tail ring when the brainwashed catches it with his hoof. The loss of the tail ring lowers Gatomon's power to the point that she can armor digivolve like the other DigiDestined partners, and when Gennai later finds it, he uses its holy power to hold back the darkness encroaching upon the Digital World, and to allow the DigiDestined to DNA digivolve. Shortly after creates , the DigiDestined decide to search for Gatomon's tail ring, in order to re-empower her. Kari, Yolei, and Ken fall through a hole to the Dark Ocean while searching, but Gatomon and Aquilamon are able to DNA digivolve to Silphymon to save them from a created by Arukenimon. Just after the battle with ends, Gennai returns the tail ring to Gatomon and explains what he had used it for. Three months later, after is defeated by , he forms his excess data into a Holy Ring while ejecting an exhausted and . The Holy Ring, filled with the hopes of everyone watching the battle Mimi: "A Holy Ring?" / Koushiro: "Yeah, filled with everyone's hope...", flies toward while further transforming into the Omni Sword, and when Imperialdramon grasps the miraculous blade he is immediately transformed into the immensely powerful . ''Digimon Frontier'' When a attacks the DigiDestined, notices that it is not wearing its Holy Ring, and explains that Digimon that have fallen under the control of evil beings like cannot wear Holy Rings. Bakumon regains his Holy Ring after purifies him and releases him from Cherubimon's control. ''Digimon World Data Squad'' , who lives in Sneyato Forest, gives Marcus a Holy Ring after he speaks to the Digimon. This Holy Ring allows Yoshi to digivolve to a Salamon whenever she desires. List of Digimon with Holy Rings *Angewomon (one on left ankle) *Chaosmon (one on right forearm) *Cherubimon (Good) (two; one on each ear) *Gatomon (one on tail) *Gatomon X (one around chest) *Goldramon (one on left forearm)On St-516, Goldramon wears Holy Rings on both arms. *Goldramon X (one on left forearm) *Hououmon (two; one on each ankle) *Hououmon X (twelve, one on each ankle, two on each lower wing, and three on each upper wing) *Kudamon (2006 anime) (one around neck) *Liollmon (one around neck) *Lucemon (four; one on each wrist and ankle) *MagnaAngemon (one on right wrist) *MarineAngemon (one around neck) *Parrotmon (two; one on each wrist) *Rapidmon (Armor) (two; one on each thigh) *Rasielmon (one on tail) *Salamon (one around neck) *Salamon X (one around neck) *Tapirmon (one on left foreleg) *UltimateChaosmon (one on left wrist) *Yatagaramon (one on its waist) Notes and References Category:Items